pokemonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Generation 6 Pokemon
This is a list of all of the Generation 6 Pokemon. It will be updated every time a new Pokemon's released. List of Pokemon Chespin Main Article: Chespin Chespin (ハリマロン Harimaron?), known as the Spiny Nut Pokémon, is a Grass-type and one of the three Pokémon available to players at the start of the game. Described as having a curious nature, it resembles a rodent that has a chestnut-like shell on its head which protects it in battle. Fennekin Main Article: Fennekin Fennekin (フォッコ Fokko?) is a Fox Pokémon, and is the Fire-type starter Pokémon. It is described as being temperamental and it enjoys eating twigs. Froakie Main Article: Froakie Froakie (ケロマツ Keromatsu?), the Bubble Frog Pokémon, is the Water-typed starter Pokémon. The ruff around its neck is actually made of bubbles which it uses to protect itself from attacks. Xerneas Main Article: Xerneas Xerneas (ゼルネアス Zeruneasu?) is the mascot for the X'' version. Defined as the Life Pokémon, it is a deer-like Fairy-type Pokémon that has X-shaped glints in its eyes and jewels hanging from its antlers. Xerneas's signature move Geomancy summons these gems in its attacks, and its ability Fairy Aura raises the power of other Fairy-type attacks. Yveltal Main Article: Yveltal '''Yveltal' (イベルタル Iberutaru?) is the mascot for the Y'' version and is a dragon-like dual Dark/Flying typed Pokémon nicknamed the Destruction Pokémon. Yveltal's signature attack is Oblivion Wing, where it flies into the air and releases a blast of deadly energy; its special ability Dark Aura raises Dark-type moves. Sylveon Main Article: Sylveon '''Sylveon' (ニンフィア Ninfia?, Nymphia), the Intertwining Pokémon, is a Fairy type Pokémon and a brand new evolution of the first generation Pokémon Eevee. Its type was kept a mystery until the official reveal. Sylveon possesses abilities to move its antenna-like ribbons on its body which uses it to relieve the feelings of both humans and Pokémon. Also the ribbons act as a leash when it walks with its trainer. Sylveon can learn a new Fairy-type move, Moonblast, that allows it to borrow energy from the moon and attack the opponent with a powerful blast. Sylveon appears in the short feature Pikachu and Eevee Friends that accompanies the film ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens in theaters, wherein it is voiced by Shoko Nakagawa. Helioptile Main Article: Helioptile Helioptile (エリキテル Erikiteru?), the Generator Pokémon, is a solar powered and lizard-like Electric Pokémon with a new attack called Parabolic Charge that heals itself. Fletchling Main Article: Fletchling Fletchling (ヤヤコマ Yayakoma?), the Tiny Robin Pokémon, is said to be friendly and is popular among many trainers. It knows the attack Flame Charge, hinting at its future evolutionary form. Pancham Main Article: Pancham Pancham (ヤンチャム Yanchamu?), the Playful Pokémon, resembles a Giant Panda. It is always seen with a leaf sticking out of its mouth, and it tries to intimidate opponents by glaring at them, but this does not often work. Gogoat Main Article: Gogoat Gogoat (ゴーゴート Gōgōto?), the Mount Pokémon, is a goat-like Pokémon that the player is able to ride like a horse due to its size. It forms a bond with its trainer when its horns are held. Vivillion Main Article: Vivillion Vivillon (ビビヨン Bibiyon?), the Scale Pokémon, is a butterfly-like Pokémon that has a colorful pattern on its wings that it flaps to release its scales. Noivern Main Article: Noivern Noivern (オンバーン Onbān?, Onvern), the Sound Wave Pokémon, is a bat-like Pokémon named after the wyvern that uses sound waves in its attacks strong enough to break boulders into pebbles, represented by the new move Boomburst. Talonflame Main Article: Talonflame Talonflame (ファイアロー Faiarō?, Fiarrow), the Scorching Pokémon, is the evolved form of Fletchling. As a result of its evolution, Talonflame becomes a Fire-type, and when it flies, capable of reaching 310 miles per hour (500 km/h), it releases embers from its wings. Clauncher Main Article: Clauncher Clauncher (ウデッポウ Udeppō?), the "Water Gun" Pokémon, resembles a pistol shrimp. Its oversized claw is used to catch prey and shoot out a condensed blast of water. Clauncher can only be caught in the X'' version. Skrelp Main Article: Skrelp '''Skrelp' (クズモー Kuzumō?), the Mock Kelp Pokémon, is inspired by the weedy seadragons. It hides by resembling a piece of rotting kelp, and uses its poison to ambush prey. Skrelp can only be caught in the Y'' version of the games. Scatterbug Main Article: Scatterbug '''Scatterbug' (コフキムシ Kofukimushi?), the Scatterdust Pokémon, is a caterpillar Pokémon that hides in the forest from flying Pokémon. The fur around its neck has a dust that it uses to adjust its temperature, allowing Scatterbug to live in any environment. Spewpa Main Article: Spewpa Spewpa (コフーライ Kofūrai?), the Scatterdust Pokémon, is a pupal form of Scatterbug that is the middle stage on its evolution into Vivillon. It has grown more hair around its body which is hard enough to repel attacks and can be straightened into sharp spikes to deter attackers. Litleo Main Article: Litleo Litleo (シシコ Shishiko?), the Lion Cub Pokémon, is hot blooded and always ready to battle. When it fights a strong opponent, Litleo's red mane burns brightly. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.